The Princess of Egypt
by ZaraMurphy
Summary: a KisaraxSeto , oneshot , music fic, featuring the song pincess of egypt by e-type  sorry bout bad grammar/spelling, i wrote this last year


The princess of Egypt. One-shot, lyrics princess of Egypt by e-type

It was another hot morning in ancient Egypt and in the Palace everyone was getting ready for a royal event. It was the eighteenth birthday Party of King Atem and Queen Anzu's daughter Kisara. Kisara was a very shy girl; she had long white hair with bright blue eyes, so for this reason the party had been kept a secret from her. As the morning went ahead, Kisara awoke from her slumber; she had had a wonderful a dream about Seto, a guy she had been friends with since she was a child, she dreamed that Seto had asked for her hand in marriage. But, atlas it was just a dream. Kisara jumped out of her bed and went about getting dressed. She followed her normal routine of washing, then brushing her hair and then getting changed, until she saw a package with her name on it. She opened the small box to reveal a beautiful long blue satin dress; it had a gold belt and matching earring to go with it. There was also a note on the inside that said:

To our beautiful daughter on her birthday we hope your day is full of happiness, so we got you this dress because it will make you look absolutely stunning. P.s meet us in the palace main room at 4'o clock sharp.

On the other side of the town, a young boy named Seto was getting ready; he had put on his best clothes and was wrapping up a gift that was in a small blue box. Today was special for him; it was the birthday of the girl he had been in love with since he was a child, Princess Kisara. Of course, being one of Kisara's friends meant that he got an invite to her birthday party; he planned on making sure that today was the day he confessed his love for her. He looked at the clock, it was 3:45, darn he thought I'm going to be late, with that he ran out of the house with the gift in one of his hands.

Back at the castle Kisara was just leaving her room, she closed the door gently and walked down the staircase, slowly she slid her hand along the banister. I wonder if I will see Seto today she thought; as she did a huge smile appeared on her face. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the lights suddenly turned on. 'SURPRISE' the crowd screamed as everyone jumped out of there hiding places. Kisara scanned the room, till she saw the face she was looking for. Seto. They both exchange a look of pure happiness. 'I would just like to personally thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate the birthday of our daughter, now let the festivities begin' Atem exclaimed as he held his daughters hand. 'Thanks daddy' Kisara said with a smile before she wandered off in search for Seto. She looked at the room, it was beautiful there was cake, a pile of presents, dancers, food, everything she could have wished for and best of all Seto was there. Before, she had time to find to look for Seto, he found her, he grabbed her hand and he led her to the dance floor. 'Kisara, today is your eighteenth birthday, and today I want to tell you something I've been waiting to tell you since we were thirteen. I love you' Seto said, he then began to sing

I'm coming home

And I don't want to hear another word about this

It's hard to fight well

And come alone back from the abyss

No more of them lunatic thoughts time's up

For the Don Quixot

All I ever wanted was to give this my best shot

The sad part is that you come

From a different kind of life

I'm up and leaving now I'm living by the knife

I've lost my faith in human kind and it's time for a rest

Even though I did my best I didn't pass your test

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man

I want to be with you, I feel astray

I need a miracle how to make you understand

I'd make you happy but you're far away

You don't know what you're missing

What it is you leave behind

My good intentions for you makes me one of a kind

You'll get by in your fortress

You will hide behind that wall

But one day you will find out you almost had it all

The sad part is that you come

From a different kind of life

I'm up and leaving now I'm living by the knife

I've lost my faith in human kind and it's time for a rest

Even though I did my best I didn't pass your test

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man

I want to be with you, I feel astray (I wanna be with you)

I need a miracle how to make you understand

I'd make you happy but you're far away (Far away)

You are the princess and I'm just a man

Now I need a miracle to make you understand,

The princess of Egypt and I'm just a man

Will I ever make a princess to be my ding-a-ding, come!

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man

I want to be with you, I feel astray (I wanna be with you)

I need a miracle how to make you understand

I'd make you happy but you're far away (Far away)

You are the princess of Egypt and I'm just a man

I want to be with you, I feel astray (I wanna be with you)

I need a miracle how to make you understand

I'd make you happy but you're far away (Far away)

Kisara and Seto ran to each other. Kisara placed her hand on the back of Seto's neck and took a deep breath. 'I love you too, more than words can ever describe' Kisara exclaimed, she was then pulled into a soft passionate kiss.

The end.


End file.
